


Turn It Up

by TheGirlInThePinkScarf



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Candy, Crossdressing, M/M, Sethena - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 15:23:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2737625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGirlInThePinkScarf/pseuds/TheGirlInThePinkScarf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seth Rollins likes to secretly wear vibrating panties under his clothes while in public. What happens when his boyfriend, John Cena, gets possession of the remote?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turn It Up

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for Christmas last year and I wanted to post this here.
> 
> The idea for this fic was inspired by a conversation that I had with a friend about how wearing vibrating panties in public would be exhilarating.

“The party starts in twenty minutes, Seth! Hurry up!” John rushes.

“I just have to touch up my makeup. I’ll only be a few minutes so you can wait for me in the car,” Seth yells from the bathroom.

John loves the fact that his boyfriend likes to cross-dress. He thinks that Seth looks hotter in women’s clothing than any girl ever could. He just hates that it takes Seth such a _long_ time to get dolled up. Seth is out of the house five minutes later. John stares at Seth as he walks to the car and he’s in awe at how beautiful that Seth looks.

“Most of your body is covered up with that sweater and long skirt, but you look so sexy,” John praises.

Seth blushes. “Thanks, Johnny.”

“We’ve been together for two years now and you still blush when I compliment you. It’s fucking adorable,” John tells him.

“I think it’s embarrassing,” Seth argues.

“You have absolutely nothing to be embarrassed about,” John remarks.

John is relieved that he and Seth are only about ten minutes late for the party. John knows that his best friend Randy won’t care. However, Randy’s boyfriend, Cody will reprimand them. John opens the car door for Seth like a gentleman and he interlocks their hands. Randy and Cody’s front door is open, so they just walk right in. Seth places the gift that he and John bought for Randy and Cody on the gift table.

“I was starting to think that you guys weren’t going to show,” Cody comments.

“Sorry. It takes a long time for me to look this good though,” Seth explains with a smile.

“You _do_ look really stunning. I’ll forgive you for being late,” Cody replies.

“You came just in time. We’re just getting ready to serve appetizers,” Randy informs.

“Food sounds really good right now,” John says.

* * *

The Christmas music is playing softly and everyone is having a good time. John walks into the kitchen so that he can get some more hors d'oeuvres and wine for Seth and himself. He delivers the wine glasses and plate of food to Seth before he goes to the bathroom. When John is washing his hands, he notices that Seth left his sparkly clutch on the bathroom counter. John opens it and he smirks when he finds the remote to Seth’s vibrating panties inside. He puts the small device in his pocket before he returns to the living room. Instead of sitting next to Seth on the loveseat, John sits down and then he pulls Seth into his lap.

“I found your purse in the bathroom. You should check to see if anything is missing,” John advises.

“The remote is gone!” Seth whispers with a little panic in his voice.

John laughs. “I have it, Seth.”

John presses the lowest setting on the remote and Seth jumps at the sudden stimulation. Luckily, the music and chatter are loud enough that the vibrating goes undetected. Seth crosses his legs and he bites his lip so that he doesn’t moan out loud. The bullet is positioned right below the head of Seth’s cock, where he is the most sensitive. Seth grabs on to the arm of the couch and tries to control his squirming.

John nibbles on Seth’s earlobe. “I’m going to get you off in front of all of our friends.”

John’s words send a jolt of excitement all over Seth’s body. John sneaks one of his hands underneath Seth’s sweater and he caresses the soft skin of his lower back. He turns up the vibration and Seth’s eyes roll into the back of his head. Seth is glad that no one is paying close attention to him because he’s _so_ close to completely losing control of his body’s reactions. The loveseat they’re on is slightly secluded, but any of their friends could see them.

Seth groans. “Everyone’s going to know that we’re up to something, Johnny. You’re making me feel so good and I’m not going to be able to hold back much longer.”

“And I bet the thought of getting caught is making you even hotter,” John purrs into Seth’s ear.

“I’m so ready to cum and I don’t care who’s watching,” Seth declares desperately.

“There’s one more vibration setting. Do you want me to turn it up?” John questions.

“Turn it up,” Seth begs.

John obeys Seth and he hits the button for the highest setting. Seth kicks his heels off and he curls his toes into the soft carpet. There’s a pleasurable tingling sensation throughout Seth’s whole body. Seth slowly and discreetly rocks back and forth on John’s lap, causing the vibrations on his dick to become more powerful. Seth feels his stomach muscles tensing, so he knows that his orgasm is quickly approaching. A grunt escapes from Seth’s mouth and he hastily runs to the bathroom.

Cody raises an eyebrow. “Is he ok?”

“Yeah, he’ll be fine,” John answers before following after Seth.

* * *

Seth is leaning on the bathroom counter for support because his legs are weak. John locks the door before he stands behind Seth and wraps his arms around his waist. The vibrations are too intense. Seth trembles in John’s embrace as he creams his panties. His dark eyes are closed and his mouth is open as he cries out. John switches the remote off and he holds on to Seth tightly so that he doesn’t fall.

“Oh my God, John! That was fucking amazing!” Seth exclaims after he catches his breath.

“I’m not done with you, yet,” John tells him.

John walks in front of Seth and he gets down on his knees. He dips his head underneath Seth’s long skirt. John doesn’t waste any time sliding the spunk-filled black lace boyshorts down Seth’s legs. John greedily licks all traces of cum from Seth’s cock. Seth lets out a noise that’s a mix between pleasure and pain. His dick is really sensitive, but John’s tongue _always_ feels like heaven. John removes his mouth from Seth’s overstimulated cock and he comes out from under Seth’s skirt. When John is back on his feet, Seth pulls him in for a passionate kiss. Seth loves that he can taste a little bit of himself along with John’s natural and addictive flavor.

“Fuck me, Johnny!” Seth pleads.

John knows that he has to be fast because there’s a good chance that they will be interrupted. John searches inside the drawers for lube and he’s not surprised when he finds it. Seth is bent over the counter with his back arched and his ass sticking out. He has his skirt pulled up to his waist, so his bottom half is bare. John takes a few seconds to admire the beautiful view. He squirts a few drops of lube on two of his fingers before he gently pushes them inside Seth’s tight hole. John spreads his thrusting fingers so that Seth is adequately stretched.

“Baby, I’m ready,” Seth lets John know.

John adds some lube to his cock before he enters Seth. They both groan when John sets a quick pace. John pulls out and then he plunges back in swiftly. Seth isn’t used to John being so rough, but he absolutely loves it. He enjoys the feeling of John’s thick cock filling him completely. John’s grip on Seth’s hips is so strong that he’s probably going to leave bruises. Seth’s head is hanging down, so John lifts it up.

“Look at the mirror. I want to see every expression that’s on your pretty face,” John says in a low tone.

Seth stares at the reflection of John and himself and he thinks that they look perfect together. Seth’s hair is sticking to his sweaty forehead and his mouth is open in a silent moan. Seth can’t keep quiet anymore and he lets out a blissful sound when John starts to really pound into his ass. John knows the exact moment that he hits Seth’s prostate because Seth’s face contorts in total ecstasy.

Seth squeals. “Oh, _shit_! Don’t you fucking stop!”

Seth is desperate to reach his second orgasm of the night and John is chasing after his first one. Seth is so warm and he’s wrapped around John’s dick like a glove. Both men are extremely close to climaxing. John starts hammering away at Seth’s spot and Seth cums untouched. Seth involuntarily clenches his walls tightly as his body quivers. John makes a few shallow thrusts before he fills Seth’s worn out hole with cum. John pulls Seth’s skirt back down and he uses it to wipe off the jizz that’s running down Seth’s legs. Seth sits down on the toilet because his legs are getting wobbly again.

“We have to do this again,” Seth says.

“Have sex in Randy and Cody’s bathroom?” John asks.

“Not just here. There are plenty of other places where we can fuck,” Seth clarifies.

“I like the sound of that,” John agrees.

“I’m surprised that no one interrupted us,” Seth mentions.

“They were probably too busy listening,” John comments.

* * *

“I thought you guys got lost,” Cody jokes when John and Seth _finally_ emerge from the bathroom.

“We weren’t lost, but I was definitely buried—”

Seth turns red. “Johnny!”

“Don’t act modest. We could hear you, Seth,” Randy lets him know.

“You made all of our guests hot and bothered and that’s why they left,” Cody reveals.

“I told you that we’re hot together, baby. We should make a sex tape,” John suggests.

“I volunteer to direct your sex tape,” Cody offers.

Randy licks his lips. “Direct it? We should _star_ in it with them.”

“All four of us together? I love that idea,” John agrees.

“I’m in,” Cody adds.

“Me too,” Seth responds.

“So it’s a plan for next Christmas, then?” Randy confirms.

“Yes,” They all decide.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I left this open for a John/Seth/Randy/Cody sequel.
> 
> I'm going to see if I can have that sequel finished in a few weeks!


End file.
